


Free Choice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warning(s):</b> None yet. ;)</p>
<p><b>Challenge(s):</b> Written for Slytherins100's prompt #100: FREE CHOICE</p>
<p><b>Beta:</b> Sevfan</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning(s):** None yet. ;)
> 
> **Challenge(s):** Written for Slytherins100's prompt #100: FREE CHOICE
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A New Start

~

“The Slytherins look glum,” Hermione remarked. 

Ron shrugged. “They ought to, they lost.”

“They weren’t all Death Eaters,” Harry said. “They deserve a new start.”

“You’re right.” Hermione drummed her fingers. “Maybe they should be our new project this year.”

“Our what?” Ron asked, frowning. 

“We’ll call it ‘operation happy Slytherins’.” 

“You’re mad,” Ron declared. “Right, Harry?” 

But Harry looked interested. “What would this involve?” he asked. 

“Being friendly, getting to know them.” Hermione shrugged. “We shared classes before, and apparently we’re to do the same eighth year.” 

“Could work.” Harry smiled. “It’s a new world, they deserve free choice.” 

~


	2. Certain Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** None that I am aware of.
> 
> **Challenge(s):** Written for 's Challenge #101: lettuce
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Certain Truth

~

“Gryffindors’re planning something,” Millicent muttered. 

Draco blinked. “What?” 

She tilted her head. “Potter and Granger keep staring over here.” 

Attempting subtlety, Draco glanced over, wincing when he locked eyes with Potter. “Probably making sure we’re not plotting evil,” he muttered bitterly.

“Don’t think so.” Millicent continued munching salad. 

Draco frowned. “Since when do you eat lettuce, and how would you know what Potter’s thinking?” 

“He’s always watched you, but now it’s different.” Millicent shrugged. “Lettuce is good. I need to lose weight.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Well that’s certainly true,” he said, not sure which statement he was agreeing with.

~


	3. Following His Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Er, very mild violence.
> 
> **Challenge(s):** Slytherins100's prompt 102: Spoon
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Following His Instincts

~

“Oh dear,” Hermione said, pointing. “Not good.” Harry did a double take when he saw Draco cowering, defending himself from Millicent Bulstrode with a spoon. 

A crowd was gathering, and by the time they got there, Millicent had managed to smack Draco a few times. 

“Stop!” Hermione cried, pushing her way through. 

“Stay out of it,” Millicent snapped, although she did lower the spoon. 

Harry stepped around Hermione, offering Draco his hand. Draco shot him an indecipherable look before accepting the help. “Rescue me,” he whispered as Millicent began babbling at Hermione. 

Following his instincts, Harry nodded, whisking him away. 

~


	4. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** None.
> 
> **Challenge(s):** Written for Slytherins100's Challenge 103: Sellotape.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Friends

~

“Why did she hit you?” Potter asked. 

Draco sighed. “I deserved it. I called her...fat.”

Potter winced. “Ouch.” 

“It slipped out.” 

“Hm,” Potter muttered, toying with Muggle sellotape. Draco eyed Potter’s fingers, mesmerized. “Still dangerous.”

Draco looked away. “You’ve no idea. She’s scary at the best of times. It’s only because she said--” He paused.

“What?” As Draco mentally cursed his slip, Potter leaned forward. “Tell me.”

“She thinks you’ve been watching m--us.” 

Potter blushed. “I--we have, actually. Hermione thinks we should forget our differences, be friends.”

“Friends?” Draco stifled his disappointment. “I suppose.” 

Potter beamed. “Brilliant.” 

~


	5. Call me Millicent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** G
> 
> **Warning(s):** Pre-femmeslash.
> 
> **Challenge(s):** Written for Slytherins100's Challenge 104: Brain. 
> 
> **Beta:** **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Call Me Millicent

~

Hermione watched Harry spirit Draco away. The crowd, bored, dispersed. 

“That was easier than I hoped,” Millicent said, calm. 

“You planned that?” Hermione gaped. 

Millicent shrugged. “Someone had to act. Draco thinks Potter hates him, Potter’s afraid to approach Draco. So I appealed to Potter’s protective instincts.”

“How’d you know that about Harry?” 

Millicent smirked. “Anyone with a brain knows Potter has to save people. We all owe him our lives, after all.” 

Hermione nodded, intrigued. “Bulstrode, would you like to help me with a project?”

Millicent eyed her speculatively, making Hermione blush. “I could be...interested. Call me Millicent.”

~


	6. Looking Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** None
> 
> **Challenge(s):** Written for Slytherins100's Challenge 105: Library
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Looking Forward

~

It’d been a weird day, Ron decided. First, Harry and Malfoy returned together, smiling. Then, Hermione and Bulstrode planned a joint Slytherin/Gryffindor library study session. 

“May I join you?” 

Looking up, Ron gaped at Parkinson. “Er--”

“Slytherin’s full of Gryffindors,” she said, making a plate. 

Ron shrugged. “Fine.” 

They ate in silence until... “Will you be studying in the library later?” 

“I guess.” Ron sighed. “Hermione would kill me if I didn’t.” 

To his shock, Parkinson winked. “Something to look forward to, then.” 

As she sashayed away, Ron eyed her arse. Maybe Hermione's idea had some merit after all.

~


	7. Heightened Awareness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** None
> 
> **Challenge(s):** Written for Slytherins100's Challenge #106: Ponytail. 
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Heightened Awareness

~

Harry gazed about. While he’d been off with Draco that afternoon, Hermione and Millicent had organized an inter-House study session. After supper, students gathered in the library, and now people were clustered in small groups. 

He spotted Ginny’s ponytail bobbing as she chatted with Zabini, and Harry smiled, pleased she seemed happy. 

“Everything all right?” Draco, seated beside him, asked. “I can talk to Blaise--”

Harry blinked. “Ginny’s just a friend.”

“Like me, then,” Draco murmured.

Harry’s eyes widened. Suddenly, he found himself hoping Draco would be more than that. Thoughtful, he resumed studying, but remained very aware of Draco.

~


	8. Funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Pre-femmeslash
> 
> **Challenge(s):** Written for Slytherins100's Challenge #107: India
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Funny

~

“‘The Arithmancy runic system originated in India millenia ago’,” Hermione recited. Millicent snorted and Hermione looked up. “What?”

“Let’s skip the basics.” At Hermione’s raised eyebrow, Millicent smiled. “What? You’re not the only one who reads ahead.”

“You’re nothing like I thought you’d be,” Hermione said.

Millicent frowned. “How’d you think I’d be?” she asked. “Slow? Thick?”

“No! Just...you’re funny.” Hermione blinked as Millicent stared intently at her. 

“Is funny good?” she asked, suddenly serious. 

Ignoring the fluttering in her chest, Hermione smiled. “Very good.”

Millicent smiled back. 

Hermione’s breath caught. 

“I’ll continue being funny, then,” Millicent whispered. 

“Okay.”

~


	9. Escaping the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Cross-gen, het, femmeslash and slash!
> 
> **Challenge(s):** Written for Slytherins100's Challenge #108: Castle
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Escaping the Castle

~

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Minerva asked Severus over breakfast.

Severus simply raised an eyebrow. 

“Surely you’ve noticed the new atmosphere in the castle?” Minerva said. “Gryffindors and Slytherins aren’t fighting.”

Frowning, Severus looked out over the students currently in the Great Hall. How had he missed this? Potter’s and Draco’s heads were bent together at the Slytherin table, as were Millicent’s and Granger’s, Pansy’s and Weasley’s... “Merlin,” he breathed. 

Minerva smirked. “Such cooperation.” Severus’ eyes widened as she placed a hand on his thigh. “Perhaps we should follow their example of...cooperation as well?” 

Severus licked his lips, pondering this. “Indeed.” 

~

“It’s catching,” Millicent said suddenly. 

Hermione blinked at her. Something about Millicent made her feel...off centre all the time. “What?” 

Millicent nodded towards the head table. “Snape and McGonagall seem friendly.”

Hermione almost choked on her tea. They were leaving, and as Hermione watched, Snape patted McGonagall’s arse and she threw him a playful smile. “I didn’t need to see that,” Hermione whispered.

“Shall I make you forget it?” 

Hermione almost moaned at the look in Millicent’s eyes. “Please.”

Millicent smirked, clasping her hand. “Well, since you asked so nicely, I know just the place. It’s out of the castle...”

~

“ _Everyone_ in this castle’s getting lucky,” Pansy murmured. 

Ron, who’d been staring at her chest, blinked. “Huh?”

She chuckled. “Granger and Millie. Apparently Millie’s making her move. Finally.” 

“You mean--?” Ron’s eyes widened “Will Hermione be all right?”

“Why do you care?” Pansy asked, tone cool.

Ron frowned. “Because she’s my best friend.” 

“Best friend, hm?” Pansy gnawed her lip. “Is that all, or is that a euphemism?”

“Friend means friend.” Ron cleared his throat. “Not _girl_ friend, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Pansy smirked, relaxing. “I wasn’t,” she said, sipping her tea. 

Ron smiled. Even he could see through that.

~

Looking around the Great Hall, Harry saw that virtually everyone was gone. Only Ron and Pansy remained, chatting at the Gryffindor table, looking as if they shouldn’t be interrupted. Smiling, Harry mentally wished Ron luck. “Let’s get out of the castle,” he suggested. 

Draco nodded. “It’s a gorgeous day, perfect for a bit of one-on-one Quidditch.” 

Harry grinned. “You’re on. Feeling lucky?” 

“Very,” Draco murmured, and the intent way he looked at Harry made him blush. 

Which must have been why, when Draco held out his hand, Harry accepted it. No one said a word as they left, hands clasped.

~


	10. All Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** None
> 
> **Challenge(s):** Written for 's Challenge 109: Ear
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

All Ears

~

“I'm all ears,” Rita purred, Quick-Quotes Quill vibrating behind her. “Explain how this started.” 

Everyone turned towards a bushy-haired girl, who blushed. 

Rita smirked. “You’re Granger. Harry Potter’s friend.”

“We’re all Harry’s friends,” Pansy Parkinson snapped. Rita hummed. She hadn’t missed how closely Parkinson was sitting to the Weasley boy.

“Old prejudices were keeping students segregated. We decided to change things,” Granger said. “The House system’s an artificial construct.”

“You’re Muggle-born,” Rita stated, managing to put a world of meaning into those words.

Granger narrowed her eyes. “That’s right.” 

Rita pursed her lips, and, noticing how fiercely the Bulstrode girl was frowning, immediately backtracked. “Sometimes brilliant ideas come from Muggle-borns,” she murmured. “Now, about this rash of Slytherin/Gryffindor weddings--”

The interview proceeded, several people contributing quotes, until, right on time, Harry Potter, accompanied by his almost constant companion, Draco Malfoy, entered. “Thanks, all,” Rita said hurriedly, standing. “I’ll interview Potter and Malfoy now.” 

Everyone left, Granger leaning over to whisper something indiscernible to Potter, who smiled. 

Once they were alone, Rita smiled. Her ears were close to the ground. She recognised a power couple when she saw one. “Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. My readers will be interested in how you became friends.” _Or more_ , she thought, noting how closely they sat. 

“It started as Hermione’s idea,” Potter said. 

“Then we discovered things in common,” Malfoy continued. 

She leaned in. “Oh?” 

Malfoy nodded. “After the war, we both discovered we could be ourselves.” 

“And who are you?”

“Just men,” Potter said simply. 

“You’re a hero,” Rita reminded him.

Potter glanced at Malfoy. “Some things make it easy to be heroic.” 

Rita pursed her lips. Rumour had it Potter had once defeated the Dark Lord with the power of love. Seeing the way he looked at Malfoy, she suddenly believed it.

~


End file.
